1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates generally to a detailing tool with straight edges, aiding the user in marking out for the placement of components in the fabrication of a buildings framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person can use various tools to aide in accomplishing these markings, reference is made to Butcher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,015, Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,492, and Hennessey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,964, these are wrap around type tools with edges for marking, with some engraved measurement calibrations detailing data on adjacent work piece surfaces of structural building components.
Further searches of the U.S. Pat. No's.
6,694,6335,170,5684,697,3513,950,8571,139,2296,272,7585,140,7554,654,9783,823,4811,135,2596,049,9905,113,5964,607,4383,456,353855,9875,974,6775,090,1294,574,4923,439,426387,9665,669,1495,077,9104,503,6243,183,59674,2975,388,3404,967,4824,499,6663,169,320RE 380,325,367,7834,944,0964,429,4662,965,9695,337,4874,745,6894,420,8911,732,9065,253,4264,742,6194,227,3141,665,4005,239,7624,712,3044,212,1081,257,683disclose different devices aiding the user in marking out location and measurements for structural component fabrication. Layout tools incorporating, or providing means for attaching a measuring tape are disclosed, If measurements, other than progressive compilation is required, this becomes disadvantageous.